One Rainy Night At MDPD
by PrettyLittleSinger919
Summary: What happens when Calleigh and Eric go to the MDPD at night?...
1. a long day and a call

Hey guys! This is my first fic, but I've been reading these stories for about 2 years and I loved it here, so here goes nothing (: enjoy!

*_This story is set in the present_*

**One Rainy Night At MDPD**

Calleigh and Eric had been working a tedious case all day long and finally after a long week, now that it was officially pouring rain, it was finally time to clock out on Friday afternoon. "Hey! Eric! Wait up!" she called after him, he seemed to be in a rush. "Hey, Cal. What's up?" he asked. "I cant help but feel like we have some unfinished business to attend to." she teased. "what are you talking about?" he asked her, teasing right back, playing into her little game. "you know exactly what I'm talking about mister." she added with a wink.

They ended up at Calleigh's place after a short ride there which seemed to last forever. Within minutes, Calleigh was down to a bra and a tiny pair of lace underwear, and Eric was down to his undershirt and boxers. But when they were just about to finally get to what they had looked forward to all day long, their attention was directed toward a loud, and at the moment, painful sound coming from their living room. A ring tone set in Calleigh's phone, that belonged to the one and only Horatio Caine. He told her to leave it, but she knew that if her boss was calling this late, it was for a damn good reason. "Duquesne" she answered slightly annoyed at the interruption. "Calleigh, sorry to be calling so late, I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" "no, nothing that cant be taken care of later. What's up?" she asked a little impatiently. "I need you and Eric to come into PD, I need to see you both, and I have the feeling it wont be able to wait until Monday morning. Again, I'm really sorry for this." Horatio apologized. "it's fine, I'll see you in ten." she said. "okay great, and hi Eric" he added knowingly. "goodbye, H." she said into her phone before hanging up. How did he know? she thought. We've never done anything to tip him off… did we?… her thoughts were interrupted by a warm pair of hands snaking around her waist. "mmm, I love it when you do that" she added with a kiss to his lips. Soon enough the kiss deepened. "Hey hey hey, before we go too far, we'd better get to PD, Horatio needs us to come in, not for a case though. I think its personal…" she stated.

Well, that's chapter one. I hope you guys like it! Hopefully I can update soon! So please please please, read and review! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome and much appreciated! Thanks sooooo much for reading! (:


	2. lock down and a whole lot of something

Chapter 2

Horatio had invited calleigh and Eric to his office because he wanted them to have some alone time together. He had given the entire night shift the night off and he had set up fake booby traps so they can bond while trying to figure them out. Little did he know, they were bonding just fine on their own before he called them. Horatio had suspected something a while ago, between the two, and wanted to see them together and happy. They were like his family, his whole team was, but in truth, calleigh and Eric had been there since day one, so he felt as if they were especially close to him. So they had made their way to horatio's

office, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. "hey H. What's the matter?" Eric asked a little worried. "why does something have to be wrong? I only wanted to see you two to congratulate you on your current case closed. I felt that if would be confusing on Monday when you started a new case, so I called you over tonight to celebrate because this was an especially important case." horatio stated. "oh, we thought something was wrong, we were worried." calleigh said a bit relieved. "no ma'am, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to congratulate you two." he said "oh okay, well goodnight H." Eric said as calleigh smiled and followed suit. Then they got to the elevator and pressed the button for the 1st floor. Horatio made sure to take the stairs and run to lock the front doors before they could see him, once the doors were locked he ran to the security camera room to watch the show...

Calleigh and Eric got out of the elevator and chatting happily as they walked towards the doors. Eric was walking slightly ahead of calleigh, and he obviously wasn't looking, because at that moment, he slammed right into the locked door. Calleigh reacted quickly as he fell, and she went right to his side. "oh my god Eric! Are you okay?" "yeah I'll be fine, just a tiny bruise." he said enduring just a little more pain than he'd care to admit. "what the hell? Why is the door locked?" calleigh said surprised. "I don't know, but I so know that nobody's working tonight and I also know that if that door is locked then so are all the other ones." "Ugh, how are we going to get out of here then?" she asked suddenly worried. "I don't know, I guess were going to have to just stay the night." he said to her. Seeing the worry in her eyes he sat up and stroked her cheek. She smiled back at him as they both leaned in for a very intense, yet sexy, kiss.

Thank you soooooooo much for the reviews and everything , love you all! And I'm sorry this took sooooo long I was verrryyy sick for a really long time (like legit sick, not just the flu kinda sick, I mean like bad sick). So as always reviews are always appreciated ! Also, merry late Christmas and happy late new years to everyone! xoxo!


	3. I dare you

Chapter 3 "I dare you"

Just as Calleigh and Eric got to their feet, they realized that they were alone, or so they thought. Horatio had made his way to the control/camera room, and intended on spending lots of time observing the things that they did. If they were gonna try to keep secrets from him, then they had another thing coming. He knew them for 12 years now and he wasn't going to sit around and pretend he didn't know about their secret relationship.

As Calleigh and Eric walked around the lab to try and find the other emergency exits, they found that those were locked too. They decided to just sit in the break room until they had any ideas on how to get out of there. "I honestly don't know what's going on. Do you?" Calleigh asked looking tired. Eric moved closer to her and held her in his arms and said "I don't but what I do know is that I get to spend another night with the most amazing woman in the world. She said nothing, but she leaned into him and kissed him. It was soft and sweet, but that would soon change.

Horatio watched the whole scene and smiled. He knew that his colleagues had something going on, he Justin know exactly what until now. He continued watching as he heard their entire conversation and their ideas for passing the time.

"I think we should play a game" Eric said. "What are we 5 years old?" Calleigh said in response to his proposition. "No, but we're bored and this could help us pass some time" Eric said matter-of-factly. "Fine" Calleigh said amusedly, just waiting to see what would happen. "okay, so…. Truth or dare, or double dare?" Eric said excitedly. "Um…." she thought carefully, as she tried to choose the lesser of the two evils.

Horatio couldn't wait to see what they ended up playing. He was just waiting to see what they'd do. Because everyone knows that even the best of people act different when they're alone, and being as Eric and Calleigh were best friends, they could do anything in front of each other. Mainly, because they were going out, but also because of their implicit trust in each other. They had been through everything, they'd saved each other's lives more than once, they'd seen each other naked, they've seen each other cry and comforted the other when it was necessary, and they've even shared food, clothes (mostly Eric's because she could wear his shirts and sweats but he couldn't fit into her tiny clothes, which both of them found funny almost always), and even a bed. So Horatio knew that there was no doubt that they'd do some things that they normally wouldn't in front of others.

"Truth or Dare" Calleigh said, getting excited too. Eric said that he wanted to go first, and Calleigh had no problem obliging to his request. "Okay Cal, truth or dare?" he said excitedly. "truth, I wanna start off easy then get to the good stuff later" she stated with an added wink. "Okay, what was your first kiss like?" he asked with curiosity. "Eric, they're supposed to be interesting questions." she said disappointedly. "It's interesting to me" he said and winked at her. She just laughed and began to speak. "My first kiss was at the movies, with my best friend, at the time, his name was Ben, Ben Ackard, and we were 12 years old and we were in the middle of the movie and the guy in the movie had just asked this girl to marry him, and she said yes and they kissed, and so did we. The end" she recollected.

Horatio sat in shock at her exact recollection of every detail. In truth, he didn't remember his first kiss, except for the girl it was with. He couldn't remember where or when or how old he was, that just proved to him how old he was now.

"Wow" Eric said. "Yeah, but it wasn't much, just a tiny peck on the lips; but back then that was enough for any 12 year old" she said through a smile. "But now its your turn, truth or dare?" she said waiting for his choice. "Dare, I'm no chicken, make it a good one too" he added with a wink. "I'm not either I just didn't wanna jump right into a dare, but if you insist. I dare you to salsa dance with me" she said with a tiny laugh. "Okay" he said rather confidently. As he turned on the music from his iphone and began swaying back and forth to the rhythm with her. They danced like this for about 5 minutes, and then they sat down to resume their game once the song was over. "Okay, you are a really good dancer! You never cease to amaze me Calleigh, but now, querida, it's your turn, truth or dare?" "Dare, I'm no chicken" she smiled. He laughed at her echoing the words he said to her earlier. "Alright, I dare you to show me the pretty little tattoo of yours. Calleigh happily obliged, she pulled up the hem of her shirt and showed him the sexy little butterfly on her right hip. Eric was so turned on by her that he couldn't help but kiss her right then and there. They shared a passionate kiss for about 10 minutes non-stop and then they realized that oxygen was indeed necessary. So they stopped and gasped for air. "Alright Mr. Delko, it's your turn. Truth or dare?" "Dare" he said. "Fine, I dare you to walk around the entire first floor of the lab naked" "Are you crazy? We're at work still babe. And mind you, there are cameras, all over the place" Calleigh was about to reply when she realized that he was right. There were cameras, and they needed to get a hold of those tapes. "Eric, we need to get those tapes before people find out about us!" "Okay, let's go to the control room and get them then"

Horatio heard this and he quickly grabbed the tape and ran to the elevator, to try to get to the fourth floor before they got to him on the second floor, because he knew, they're CSI's and they would know he was there if he stayed on the same floor or the floor above. So Horatio raced to the elevator once he saw them take the stairs, and made a run for the fourth floor.

They headed up the second floor and noticed that the tapes were not anywhere to be found, but they did find one thing…. Sunglasses.

Okay guys, that's the 3rd chapter. I tried to make it extra long because you all waited so long for an update. And I'm also really sorry about that, school's been a bitch so far this whole year. So thanks so much for still following my story and I hope you all love it. Please read and review and give me some ideas on what you'd like to see happen in later chapters(: xoxo - Concetta


End file.
